


That Damn Smile

by Tsuh



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt Clint Barton, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Kinktober - Clint Barton / Phil Coulson ; Hand jobs-Clint comes back from a mission injured and try to hide it from Coulson. It doesn't go as expected.





	That Damn Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
October means kinktober and this year I'm trying to go past the 1st day by only planning 15 prompts instead of 31 (ok... i might have some more planned if I'm really feeling like writing more)

Phil / Clint - Handjob

If he closed his eyes he could almost feel his hands still on him. The situation in itself had not been a surprise. They had seen it coming for a long time but none of them had taken a step forward before that. There were always something to come in their way before they crossed the line. Clint would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy this cat and mouse play. It had an appeal other things didn’t have and he loved the uncertainty. It gave him a thrill thinking of the consequences if anyone found out about them.  
Them.  
He was not even sure if there was really something or if he had made it up. He had not dared ask the question, especially when Coulson had handed him the next mission info without a word.

* * *

The last few weeks had been hell. It was missions after missions with almost no rest. At some point he started to think he was being punished for something but all the agents at SHIELD were in thesame boat.

  
The last mission had been quite a disaster. They had almost lost a few baby agents and he couldn’t let this happen. Coulson will never let him hear the end of it so he had made the only thing he could think of at the moment. He had stepped in between the bullet and the new recruit. Ok, it might have not been his best thinking.

  
“With me now Agent Barton.”

  
The stern voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up and Coulson was right in front of him. He hadn’t noticed his arrival and had forgotten he was still in the middle of the helipad. Maybe he was in a shape worse than he thought but it was not the time to worry about it. Coulson had already turned around and was walking to his office. Clint followed him without an hesitation and, if his steps were a little less steady than usual no one noticed it.

They walked through the corridors in silence. Clint was so focused on his breathing to keep the pain at bay that he didn’t noticed Coulson had stopped and crashed into him. He groaned as the pain surged. Coulson said nothing but Clint realised he should have said he was hurt. He was stupid to think he could hide it from his handler. It was too late for this now. Coulson showed him the door and he stepped in.

The office never changed. There was just a new object appearing from time to time but the spirit remained the same. It had a soothing effect on him. The door made a soft sound as Coulson closed it and a click followed which meant the office was now locked. He didn’t worry about this.

“Explain.”

“What’s to explain Sir? We had a mission, we made it out in time and we’re back. Everything’s okay.”

“Don’t be so cocky and don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Clint straightened up, still focused on his breathing. He was now starting to see black spots but he was too proud to acknowledge his mistake or to ask to sit. It would mean showing weakness and he would never do it.

“Don’t you dare faint. I’m not in the mood for paperwork.”

“As you wish boss,” Clint laughed at the order or at least he tried to. The world started to spin and he would have fallen if his boss hadn’t caught him.

The arms around his waist were strong and the warmth of the embrace was slowly making him want to let go. A sudden pain in his left arm startled him and a moan escaped him.

“I said no fainting.”

“It’s not fair.”

“And no whining.”

“Will you ever stop with all your rules?”

Coulson smiled as he answered. “Only when you’ll start listening to me.”

He wanted to kiss that smile but he had no right to.

“Now sit and let me take a look.”

Clint let him lead him to one of the luxurious armchair in front of the desk and pushed him in. He couldn’t put words on the feelings he had as he saw Coulson fall on his knees in front of him. There was something wrong in the situation but at the same time he wouldn’t have him otherwise.

The agent took off his jacket slowly and let it fall on the floor. The shirt soon followed the same way. Clint froze as Coulson tsked seeing the mess of his arm.

“It… might have been more than one bullet?”

The look the other gave him wasn’t impressed but there was something more in it. No, there was no way it was fondness. Coulson stood up.

“Don’t move.”

As if he could. He didn’t say the word. Some could think he was stupid but sometimes he knew when to stay quiet.

His arm was now throbbing. He startled as the Agent came back and started to poke at the wounds then he cleaned them with caution.

“At least the bullets seem to have made almost no damage.”

“Told you I was lucky.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

The smile was back. It looked like he was enjoying this too much.

“Maybe I should send you to the medics.” As he said that Clint felt a hand stroke his thigh. “Just to be sure you’re okay.”

“Sir?”

He looked at him inquiring but made no move. The hand on his thigh was warm and wave of desire went down as the fingers lingered on the hem of his pants.

“Shh. Now close your eyes and just focus on what you feel. Can you do this for me?”

These words reminded him other words in an almost similar situation. There were just more blood involved and far less pleasure last time. At least now he knew they were safe.

“I need you to stop thinking now.”

Clint closed his eyes as he felt Coulson’s other hand around his neck. He put some pressure but let go before it hurt. Soon the hand went down. He stroked his nipples but didn’t lingered. He was going south but was too slow for his liking.

A moan escaped him when Coulson finally reached his member. The strokes were light but steady, enough to make him lose his mind. The exhaustion of the past few days, the pain and now the pleasure; all of these mixed together made him lose control over his body. His hips were now moving without his consent and Coulson’s praise brought him to the edge sooner than he expected it. His orgasm took him by surprise. It could be minutes or hours before he came back to reality, he would be unable to tell. Coulson was still kneeling in front of him and smiling. Clint didn’t think this time and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed  
Feel free to leave comments, kudos ; always happy to see them and if you've noticed any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me^^
> 
> Should be back in 2 days for another kinktober prompt


End file.
